The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes
by BossKing109
Summary: After being neglected by the Scream Queens, thanks to Finn, he, Marshall, Gumball and Flame Prince get in a bet against their gender swaps. But when they try to work together, they fail but each of them is visited by one Three Days Grace member. They reunite after this to win the bet as the New Three Days Grace: The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Rejected

**Finn Sanderson: 18;black cargo pants and blue navy shirt; son of Niel Anderson, co-founder and back up vocalist of Three Days Grace;**

**Marshall Grontier: Biogically 18-21; red and black plaid-button shirt;black skinny jeans; son of Adam Grontier the lead vocalist and guitarist of Three Days Grace**

**Prince Gumball or Bubba Walst: 22; hot pink shirt and purple pants; son of Brad Walst (shocking I know) the bassist of the band**

**Flame Prince or Jacob Stock: 18; red shirt and orange shorts; son of Barry Stock the lead guitarist**

**For the girls I couldn't think of anything plus I suck at describing outfits for girls so that's your imagination you can use! :) Finn and Fionna are siblings, but PB, PG, Flame Prince, Flame Princess, Marceline and Marshall Lee are not. I also do not own Adventure Time, Three Days Grace, nor (WARNING! SPOILER!) It's All Over which will be sung later in the story.**

Marceline and her band, the Scream Queens, that now consisted an 18 year old Fionna, Flame Princess, and a 22 year old Bubblegum were just relaxing at Marceline's after an epic concert they finished.

"Our fans love us," Flame Princess said. "How could they not?" Marceline laughed. "I am very excited about our next concert," PB exclaimed. "Speaking of which, when is our next concert?" Fionna asked.

"Three days from now. We already have all the lyrics down for 'Love Bites but So Do I' we just need to rehearse a little more." replied Marceline. "How come we're participating in the Battle of the Bands this year?" PB asked.

"Because we won it last year and the year before. Don't you guys wanna take a break from that?" asked Marceline. "I think that sucks," Flame Princess said. "I'm the leader of this band. So my rules." Marceline stuck her tongue out at FP.

There was then a knock on the door. "Guys? It's us!" cried Finn. "Come in!" Marceline told him. An 18 year old Finn, a 22 year old PG and an 18 year old Flame Prince walked in.

"You guys were great!" Finn complemented. "I've got to admit, you four did a pretty good job," Marshall agreed. Fionna blushed. "It was fascinating and wondrous!" Gumball added. Bubblegum's face flushed at his comment.

"Cool," Flame Prince said flatly. Flame Princess rolled her eyes smiling. "Is that all you came here for?" Marceline asked.

"Well…we wanted to ask you if we could join your band," Finn said. "Sorry. No room. Plus the band title is Scream _Queens_. Last time I checked you four were just a human hero, a pink prince, a vampire king and prince made of fire." Marceline exclaimed.

"But didn't you have a guy in your group?" Finn objected. "Yeah, but he was just a spy for the Battle of the Bands last year."

"I can't believe this! We're getting discriminated because of gender! That's totally sexiest!" Marshall said angrily.

"All I said was that we don't have enough room," Marceline pointed out.

"Besides, I doubt you two would even be able to form a band of your own. Marshall's the only one with real musical talent out of you four." Fionna stated.

"We'll show you!" Flame Prince yelled. "Indeed! We shall prove to you that we can be talented in music!"

"Yeah!" Marshall said. "In fact, we'll prove it to you by forming our own band and setting up an opening mic concert by tomorrow night!" Finn shouted suddenly without thinking. He then covered his mouth after he finished his sentence.

"WHAT?!" Marshall, Gumball and Flame Prince yelled in shock.

Marceline smirked. "Alright. Let's make a bet. If you can successfully form a band and set up a concert with fans that will adore you, we'll let you join your band and take you out to dinner."

"But if you don't," Flame Princess added. "You have to reveal one of your most embarrassing secrets to the Candy Kingdom."

"Deal!" Finn shook hands with Marceline instead of Flame Princess since she would burn his hand.

"See you guys tomorrow," Marceline giggled as she let the boys out and closed the door.

"Nice, dude!" Marshall told Finn sarcastically. "How are gonna win this bet?" Flame Prince asked.

"We think of a band name. Then a song with lyrics. We rehearse. If we have time today we'll find a location for the concert and set it up there. If not we have a good dinner, get some good sleep, not wake up in a bad mood, have a healthy breakfast and then set up the concert. After that we rehearse more and have breaks in between." Finn explained.

"Slow down!" PG demanded as he frantically scribbled down what Finn had said on a notepad. "I can't write that fast!" Marshall shook his head as he slapped his hand on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

Finn sighed in his bed.

They were going to lose the bet.

Things hadn't gone as planned.

Marshall got in an argument with Gumball, then Flame Prince said something that ticked Marshall.

The Vampire King of Aaa quit and left and Gumball and Flame Prince did the same. Finn tried to do everything himself but he couldn't find a good place for a concert and he couldn't do everything solo.

So he gave up too.

Oh, how he despised it.

How he despised quitting.

But what choice did he have?

He wanted to call Marceline and tell her the bet was off, but that would've just made him sound cowardly and that he was running away.

And there was _no _way he was gonna admit he couldn't handle rock.

The human put on his pajamas, which just sported a tank top and boxers.

He got into bed, the covers shielding his body.

Finn looked at his new electric guitar and the drums he got on his seventeenth birthday one last time before sighing and closing his eyes.

"_Bubba_…"

Prince Gumball shot up from his bed and looked around.

He swore he heard a ghostly voice in his head say his name.

The prince shrugged it off and returned to his dreamland.

"_Bubba Walst_…"

There it was again!

But this was extremely strange.

Gumball hadn't been called by his real last name since the last time he saw his…

PG's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and a cloud of mist began to take ship in front of him.

"F-father…?"

Flame Prince fluffed up his fire pillow, ready to sleep.

The fire prince was still in a glass protection, except it was bigger and shaped as a room.

In fact, FP considered it as a room.

He put posters up, and the room had a closet of clothes and coal, which the coal was there for him to eat.

There was a bed made of fire and a secret passage way or "Secret Door" was what Flame Prince called it that only he and his mother knew.

Flame Prince knew better than when to go outside when we was allowed to, thus his mother trusted him. Flame Prince hid the "Key of the Secret Door" when his mother wasn't available or she just couldn't.

He laid down on his bed as flame erupted from the bed around him, and formed into sheets to cover the prince.

After three minutes, FP heard a ghostly voice.

"_Jacob_…"

Jacob.

_Jacob._

_Nobody _called him by his real name except for his mother who did that in private or when scolding him. The other was…

"_Jacob Stock_…"

"Father…"

Blue flames collided into each other, forming a familiar figure.

"Father?!" Flame Prince cried.

"Shhhh!" scolded the ghost of Barry Stock.

"Quiet! We can't let anyone hear us! This is important."

"Father…" Flame Prince was in the loss of words. "Yeah, I know. It's been a while." Barry said.

"A _while_?! Dad, I haven't seen you since I was three!"

"Four actually, but yeah. It was pretty hard not telling Ooo that there were still some humans left. Speaking of which, does anybody-"

"No, nobody knows I'm half human except for Mom."

"Good. But that's gonna have to come out soon."

"Why? I thought you and Mother wanted me to reveal that once I'm about to die."

"Well you will because like I said, I have an important message. Right now, Finn, Marshall Lee, and Prince Gumball are being met by their fathers as well."

"Why?"

"When you guys wanted to prove those girls that you could handle rock, my band decided it was time to tell the truth."

"You mean that were the children of one of one of the greatest bands in the world?"

"That _used _to be. But it's up to you and your friends to change that. Live up the legend of Three Days Grace. Pass it on from generation to generation."

"I don't know, Dad. I don't think we're gonna be able to keep a band going or even start one." Marshall told his father, Adam Grontier.

Like Flame Prince and Gumball, he was being visited by his father.

"Son," Adam put his hand on Marshall's shoulder. "I believe in you. You can rock. You know rock. You can _be _rock if you have to. It's in your blood."

"Yeah. My vampire blood." said Marshall as he looked at his hands.

"You can also impress, Fionna, that girl you like."

Marshall blushed as he said this.

"How'd you know I like PB?!" Gumball asked blushing.

The ghost of Brad Walst chuckled. "I may be dead, but I'm still your father. Anyway, there's still hope. You need to do this, Bubba."

"Let the Legend of Three Days Grace live and be passed on." Niel Sanderson exclaimed to his son, Finn.

Then, the members of Three Days Grace's eyes glowed.

"_The fate of rock_," they said in unison. "_Is in you and your friends' hands…_"

The ghosts began to fade away.

"Dad!" Marshall cried.

Adam smiled. "Go, my son. You know what to do."

Finn stared in shock as his father's spirit started to disappear.

"_The end of my rock is the beginning to yours…_"

As soon, as the ghosts completely faded away, the boys went back to sleep.

They were gong to need it.

Because tomorrow, they Legend of Three Days Grace was coming back as the new Three Days Grace.

_The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes_, all boys thought in their mind as they smiled, drifting into rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

Just as Finn had explained, the four boys had a good sleep, ate a healthy breakfast, and got to work.

First they had to see what they were talented at and what position they were going to have in the band.

Marshall was lead singer. Finn was back vocalist and drummer. Flame Prince was lead guitarist while Gumball was bassist.

Next, they thought of a song and its lyrics, rehearsed two times, and then got to the real work. Gumball had to set up the concert, FP was sending out posters (and cast Flame Shield on them of course) and then helping Finn and Marshall get the supplies for the concert.

They took at last two breaks in between, one of them being lunch.

Then, they triple checked what they did. And finally, rehearsed three more times.

After the last rehearse, the four teenage boys lay on the ground panting in exhaustion. "Man,' Finn panted. "I'm beat like balls. What time is it?"

"Adventure…time?" Flame Prince said, half-question and half-answer.

"No. I was being serious. What time is it?" Finn explained. "6:53," replied PG.

"Only 6:53?" Marshall beamed. "Awesome! We still have three hours until the our live open-mic concert performance!"

"But what can we do until then?" Flame Prince asked.

"…."

"…."

"…Prank call peeps?" Gumball suggested.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes fell to the floor, laughing at their last prank call.

"And to think Flame Princess actually fell for it!" Flame Prince cackled.

Their laughing stopped and Marshall suggested that they take a ride on a rollercoaster.

"What's a rollercoaster?" Finn asked. Marshall stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Finn asked. "Dude. You're human. All humans knew what rollercoaster were. Well at least most of them."

"I'm the only one left besides Fionna!" Finn argued defensively. "I wasn't taught all the things that my kind knew!"

"Then doesn't that technically make not one of your kind?" FP questioned. Finn looked at the ground shamefully and whispered, "I…I don't know…"

Gumball changed the subject, but Marshall shut him down arguing they were going to ride the rollercoaster.

After discovering what a rollercoaster was by riding it, Finn, dizzy, cheered, "That was righteous!"

"Yeah," M.L smirked. "And it took you 18 years just to find out what a rollercoaster was." "Shut up!" Finn growled at him.

"How'd such a thing even get deep into this cave?" Gumball asked. "And how does it still run?" Marshall playfully poked PG on his repeatedly as he said, "Pinky. Here's all I'm telling you. Mushroom War. Flame Prince."

Gumball slapped Marshall's hand away as he rubbed his head. "What time is it now?" Flame Prince asked. "7:38," Finn responded. "Ugh!" Marshall complained. "Why is time moving so slow?!"

"Lets just go to my place and play Call of Destiny: Shadow Ops." said Prince Gumball. The others looked at him shocked, especially Marshall.

The prince shrugged, "Hey. Can't a prince have some fun?"

"But don't you mean Call of Duty: Black Ops?" asked Marshall. "They upgraded it," Gumball exclaimed.

And with that, the four set out to the Candy Palace to play video games.

*One Hour Later*

The Scream Queens were heading to PB's kingdom for a sleepover after yet another successful concert.

They were having a conversation, and giggling at times. "You should of seen the look on your face when that guy prank called you!" Fionna laughed.

Flame Prince growled, her flames growing. "Whoa, whoa. Chill, FP. Extinguish the blazing fury, I was just playing around." Fionna said.

"Look!" Bubblegum pointed to a poster on a tree. Marceline ripped the poster off the tree, and gasped after reading it and seeing the pictures.

"What?" FP, Fionna and PB asked, looking over the Vampire Queen's shoulders to see what was on the poster.

"Girls…" Marceline told her friends and turned her head so she could loom at them. "…we have a concert to go to,"


	4. Chapter 4: It's All Over

As the girls hurried to the concert, Marceline asked, "Hey. Do you guys think we were a little too hard on the boys?"

Bubblegum went to say something but Flame Princess interrupted her. "Nah. They're tough. It's not like we hurt their feelings or anything."

"Why? Are you worried about your Finny?" Fionna teased. Flame Princess's expression turned angry and little jealous.

She glared at the vampire with a spark of jealousy and hatred. Marceline blushed and angrily hissed at the giggling PB and Fionna. Flame Princess saw the Giant from "Belly of a Beast" and warned her fellow band mates.

"Girls! There's the con!"

The Giant was standing tall, as lasers, cheers, and music came from its mouth.

They got in line, which at least consisted of hundreds of people.

"Ugh! We can't wait this long! They might run out of seats!" Fionna said. "Plus FP doesn't have that kind of patience with her hot attitude." Marceline grinned.

Flame Princess glared at the queen again, her flames growing this time. "Calm down, girls. Lets just try sneaking in." PB suggested.

The Scream Queens tried the Princess Bubblegum's way, but ended up caught by a guard. "Hey!" said the humanoid with a deep voice. He was taller than Marceline, had some freckles and looked muscular. His skin was also brownish red.

"Uh-oh…" Fionna whispered. The guard took a close look at them. He took a clipboard with a list of people on it. His eyes widened and he then smiled.

"Ah! You four on the V.I.P list!"

"What?" shouted the girls in confusion. The guard gestured them in. They followed him inside the Giant's mouth.

It didn't look any different except there were more decorations, and in fact seemed the area was bigger in size. There was a stage with red curtains, however nobody was on it.

Fans in their seats played around or danced as they waited for the performance. "It was strange how we were automatically on the V.I.P list," exclaimed PB. "Yeah," agreed Flame Princess. "It was easy,"

"Too easy," Marceline pointed out. "Those boys obviously planned all of this."

The guard took them to their seats, which was right in the front row.

"We gotta watch our backs," Fionna warned looking around. "You never know if this is a prank or something."

"_Ladies and party animals!" _shouted a voice in the background. "_Introducing, the new hard rock band, The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes!" _

The crowd roared as the curtains revealed Finn, Marshall, Flame Prince and PG.

The Scream Queens however tried keepings themselves from bursting into fits of laughter. "The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes?" Flame Princess snickered.

"How lame!" Marceline laughed as the music began.

_(Intro)_

Marshall: _Your bottle's almost empty. You know this can't go on! Because of you my mind is…_

Finn and Marshall: _Always racing!_

Marshall: _The needle's breaking your skin. The scar is sinking in!_

Flame Prince: _And now your trip begins but it's all over for…it's all over for…_

Marshall: _You! For you! When you're on the edge and falling off, it's all over for…_

Gumball: _You! For…_

Finn and Marshall: _You!_

Marshall: _When you're on the edge and falling off…it's all over…! I know what runs through your blood. You do this all in vain. Because of you my mind is…_

Finn and Marshall: _Always racing!_

Marshall and Flame Prince: _And it gets under my skin. To see you giving in!_

Gumball: _And now your trip begins but it's all over for…it's all over for…_

Finn and Marshall: _You! For you!_

Marshall: _When you're on the edge and falling off, it's all over for…_

Gumball and Marshall: _You! For…_

Finn: _You! _

Flame Prince: _When you're on the edge and falling off…_

Marshall: _It's all over…!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

Marceline and her bamd members were in shock. They knew they had already lost the bet. No question.

_(Guitar Solo Ends)_

Marshall: _And now you're dead inside…still you wonder why…_

Gumball and Flame Prince: _It's all…over…_

The audience was in shock as the band began to resemble Three Days Grace. Flame Prince as Barry Stock. PG as Brad Walst.

Marshall: _And now you're dead inside…still you wonder why…_

Finn as Niel Sanderson. And Marshall as Adam Grontier…

Finn, Gumball, and Flame Prince: _It's all…over…!_

Marshall: _And now you're dead inside! Still you wonder why…!_

Finn and Marshall: _When you're on the edge and falling off, it's all over for…_

Flame Prince: (_You!)_

Marshall: _And now you're dead inside!_

Gumball: _(You!)_

Marshall: _Still you wonder why…!_

Finn: _When you're on the edge and falling off…_

Marshall: _It's all over for…_

Flame Prince: _(You!)_

Marshall: _And now you're dead inside!_

Gumball: _(You!)_

Marshall: _Still you wonder whyyyyyyyyyyyy…!_

Finn: (_It's all…over…..!)_

The music stopped, and the crowd cheered, whistled and roared in response to the song.

Marceline, Fionna, FP, and Bubblegum's mouths fell agape.

They waited outside for the party to clear out, but it seemed people wanted an encore. But the band left anyway and the fans were left dancing in the Giant's stomach to Jake's band "The Viola Vikings" which consisted of him, Lady, Jermaine, Ice King and Gunter.

The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes congratulated each other as they exited the Giant but stopped when they heard Fionna's voice.

"Hey," she said. The four boys tried to ignore her and go around, but the girls weren't letting them leave. "What do you want?" Finn hissed.

"Look. We're sorry we made fun of you. You were right, you can handle rock. So I guess you guys can join our band we're taking you out to dinner."

"Thanks. But you don't have to do that. We've decided the bet's off. Oh, and we're not gonna join your band."

"Well oka-wait, what?!" shouted Marceline. "We've decided we're comfortable with our band. So lets just drop it." Marshall exclaimed.

"Yeah. And lets all go out to dinner together at Beach Buffet. My treat." Finn said. Everyone cheered and headed to the beach for a great buffet experience.

At the buffet, everyone was enjoying their time. Their was music people could dance to. There was light on the water so people could swim in it, and the buffet food was excellent.

Flame Princess looked over at Finn who was chatting with Marshall. Then a slow dance came on, and Fionna grabbed Marshall, leaving Finn alone.

Flame Princess took this advantage and went over to Finn. "H-hi, Finn," she said nervously. "Hey, Flame Princess." Finn said back.

"I was wondering…that after all these years…if you wanna go back out with me again?"

Finn looked at her surprised, but then shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, FP. But I can't. Flame shield doesn't last long. There's nothing else that can be able to let us be together. Plus I just I want to move on."

Flame Princess looked at the ground disappointed, shedding a tear.

"But I also don't wanna break Flame Prince's heart either,"

"Huh?"

Finn pointed to Flame Prince who was looking at Flame Princess, and looked away blushing when he realized Flame Princess saw him.

Flame Princess stared at him for a couple seconds and then smiled slyly. She turned to Finn.

"Go to him," the human told her smiling as well. Flame Princess nodded, and walked over to Flame Prince. They chatted for a couple moments then began dancing.

Finn looked at the guests dancing. There seemed to be always a pair dancing together. PG with PB. Fionna with Marshall. Flame Princess and Flame Prince.

The only person besides him that wasn't dancing was Marceline who was sitting on a chair sadly looking at the ground.

Finn walked over to the Vampire Queen and sat next to her.

"Pretty gross scene, huh?" he asked trying to start a conversation. Marceline looked up at him and fake chuckled.

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence filled between them until Marceline asked,

"Finn…can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said. "If…if I asked you out…what would you say?"

Finn was silent for a moment, then grinned as he realized something.

"Marcy…I wouldn't say anything first. I'd do something like…"

The hero surprised the vampire chick when he gently kissed her lips.

"…that." he finished. Finn stood up. "Then I'd ask if I can have this dance,"

Marceline smiled and followed Finn to the middle of the sandy beach. They danced together, Marceline's head laying on Finn's shoulder.

Marceline looked up at the human, that used to be the 14-year old goof-ball, that was now the 18-year-old human hunk and righteous hero.

She pressed her lips against his, and he wasn't slow to return the kiss.

The new couple happily kissed sweetly under the moonlight, wishing this moment could last forever.

In the sky, the ghosts of Three Days Grace watched, smiling proudly.

"Well done, Marshall Lee the Vampire King," Adam whispered as he witnessed Fionna and Marshall kiss.

"I am proud, my son," Niel said as he began to fade away once again along with his band mates.

As the slow precious music continued, The Burning Candy Vampire Heroes can still remember the echoes of their fathers in the air speak in unison.

"_The Legend of Three Days Grace still lives…"_


End file.
